Remember me
by Akkie-chan
Summary: On prend un nouveau départ en revenant à l'époque de l'enfance d'Akito et de Shigure. Leur histoire aurait-elle pu être différente si ils avaient été séparés de force durant plusieurs années? Lemon en fin de fiction. EN COURS
1. Castle in the Clouds

Couple: Akito & Shigure

Manga: Fruits Basket

Mangaka: Natsuki Takaya

Auteur: Akkie-chan

Tiens, puisqu'on en parle…les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont les suivants: le chauffeur d'Akito, Yuna et le chauffeur de bus (Ow, crucial celui-là xD) de fin de fiction. Donc dans assez longtemps, puisque vous n'êtes que sur le premier chapitre! owo

J'ai écrit cette histoire pendant les vacances de Juillet 2009. Les caractères ne correspondent évidemment pas du tout, puisque une autre base a été donnée à l'histoire d'Akito et de Shigure. J'adore leur histoire, dans le manga, justement parce qu'ils se détestent. Je me suis demandé qu'est-ce que leur histoire aurait pu donner si jamais…Enfin, vous verrez! Mais malgré tout, on conserve la malédiction…le statut dominant/dominé est à exploiter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! xp

Bref…je vous laisse découvrir! Ah oui, et…il y a eu à l'époque ou j'ai rédigé la fic une espèce de fixation pour l'anglais, que j'apprenais tant bien que mal à mon petit frère. Il risque d'y avoir des séquelles…

Les avis sont les bienvenus! =3

Et NON, Shigure n'est PAS un pédophile! Raaah. xD

SPOILERS. Leur histoire (re)commence un peu après que Shigure ait donné le camélia à Akito.

--------

- Shigure!

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en reconnaissant la petite voix d'Akito. Elle était plantée sur le pas de la porte, ses petits poings serrés. Le sourire de Shigure s'effaça, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Hum…tu es fâchée?

Akito hésita et rosit. Elle fit finalement "non" de la tête et scotcha un grand sourire sur ses petites lèvres. En quelques pas, elle rejoignit Shigure et s'installa sur ses genoux.

-Ca fait une heure que je te cherche, tu sais! fit la petite fille en agrippant le pull de l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme posa son livre et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Akito. D'une légère poussée, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, l'entraînant dans sa chute. La petite Déesse ne fit pas de commentaires; elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, de la part de son maudit. Maintenant allongée sur Shigure, son petit ventre contre son grand torse, elle joua des coudes et croisa les bras juste en dessous du menton de son compagnon, posant sa petite tête sur ses mains jointes.

Shigure sourit et passa la main dans les courts cheveux noirs d'Akito.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais?

Akito haussa les épaules, et ses joues devinrent brûlantes. Depuis que Shigure lui avait donné le camélia, elle recherchait de plus en plus la compagnie du jeune homme. Elle était juste contente d'être avec lui.

-Akito.

-Oui? fit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux le voir.

Il souriait. Elle rougit plus fort et baissa immédiatement la tête, se cachant dans le cou de Shigure. Remarquant sa gêne, il rit doucement et se remit en position assise, Akito toujours nichée au creux de son cou. Il caressa doucement la nuque de la petite fille et chuchota tendrement:

-Regarde-moi, petite princesse.

Akito obéit, encore plus gênée. Au grand amusement de Shigure, elle ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard sans rougir davantage.

-Tu te souviens un peu des mots anglais que je t'ai appris? questionna Shigure en s'appuyant sur ses paumes, la tête renversée en arrière.

-Oui…enfin, je crois! se rattrapa précipitamment la petite.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas révisé, même un tout petit peu?

-Non. J'avais pas le temps, marmonna Akito en pensant aux autres leçons que lui donnaient régulièrement ses précepteurs étrangers. Mais…je crois que je m'en souviens. Un peu.

Shigure sourit et soupira en se redressant légèrement pour voir la petite fille en kimono.

-Ok. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit sans se poser de questions, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeu.

-Bien. A partir de maintenant, quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse, promets-moi de ne pas les ouvrir sans mon autorisation.

-Promis! assura Akito.

Shigure sourit et s'approcha sans bruit du visage d'Akito. Il avait envie de tester ça depuis trop longtemps pour se retenir davantage. D'un doigt, il caressa doucement les lèvres en bouton de rose de la petite fille et souffla légèrement dessus.

Il embrassa Akito, fermant les yeux à son tour. La jeune Déesse rougit violemment mais ne bougea pas. Un vent tiède fit tourner les pages du livre que Shigure était sur le point d'achever. C'était le début de l'après-midi, et l'air se réchauffait peu à peu. Le jeune homme prit doucement Akito contre lui et glissa une main derrière la nuque de la petite fille. Il approfondit leur baiser petit à petit, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle ne lui opposait aucune résistance manifeste et se laissait faire, ses petits bras repliés contre le torse de Shigure.

Lorsqu'il sépara enfin leurs lèvres, il vit en ouvrant les yeux qu'Akito pleurait, rouge comme une pivoine, les yeux toujours fermés. Des larmes transparentes ruisselaient le long des trait fins de son visage de petite fille. Shigure songea furtivement qu'elle serait certainement encore plus belle, une fois qu'elle aurait grandi. Bien plus belle que sa mère.

Shigure secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue pour ne pas rougir. Il prit Akito tout contre lui et cala sa petite tête au creux de son cou. Elle eut un léger hoquet et raffermit sa prise sur le pull de Shigure. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux noirs d'Akito avec un sourire significatif.

-Tu sais, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant.

-Nii-chan…

-Hmmn?

-Tu…je…

Elle leva doucement la tête et regarda Shigure.

-Il n'y a que les adultes qui s'embrassent comme ça…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, comme si elle venait de parler d'un sujet tabou. Shigure sourit et lui caressa la joue.

-Les amoureux aussi.

Akito fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

-Comment est-ce qu'on dit "bisou", en anglais? fit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

-Un baiser, tu veux dire? Ca se dit "_Kiss_".

-_Kiss._

-Voilà, c'est ça, approuva le jeune homme en souriant.

Akito se mit debout sur les genoux de Shigure et entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras.

-Alors je suis ton amoureuse? ajouta-t-elle d'un air ravi.

-Oui, exactement. Enfin, si tu veux bien.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et demanda:

-On peut avoir deux amoureux?

Shigure éclata de rire.

-Ah! Et bien, en général, on n'en a qu'un!

-Ah bon…

-Humpf. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça?

-A cause de Kureno!

-Ce sale piaf? siffla Shigure.

-Piaf? fit Akito en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Oh, c'est rien, laisse tomber. Pourquoi, lui aussi il veut être ton "amoureux"?

Elle opina de la tête d'un air incroyablement sincère. Shigure tiqua.

-Et tu préfères qui, entre nous deux?

-Toi! s'exclama-t-elle sans nulle hésitation.

-Hum.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Akito. Elle le poussa de la main, non sans avoir rougi, et questionna encore:

-Et donc, c'est les amoureux qui ont des bébés?

-Oui, entre autres. Qui t'as raconté tout ça?

-Aya-kun.

-Je vois…fit Shigure en détournant le regard.

Akito se redressa de façon à voir Shigure.

-Par contre, il n'a pas voulu me dire comment on fait. Il m'a dit que tu étais plus…euh…"calé dans la manière", je crois.

Shigure rougit légèrement et se promit de frapper Aya le surlendemain, au lycée. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu.

-On dit "calé dans la matière"…tu veux que je t'explique?

La petite hocha la tête et s'assit avec moult précautions sur les genoux de Shigure. Pendant une demie-heure, le jeune homme s'employa à lui expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de la chose. Akito ne l'interrompait que lorsqu'elle butait sur un mot. Pour le reste, elle l'écoutait attentivement. Quand il eut fini, il lui caressa la joue, et non savoir poussé un énième soupir, il demanda:

-Alors, tu as compris?

-Oui, je crois.

Shigure se passa la main sur le front, soulagé. Il sourit tendrement et attira Akito contre lui.

-Quand tu seras grande, nous ferons l'amour ensemble.

-Donc tu resteras toujours mon amoureux? chuchota Akito dans un sourire.

-Eh oui! Promis. Je n'aimerai aucune autre fille au toi. Jamais.

Akito passa ses bras autour du cou de Shigure et éclata de rire.

-C'est bien vrai que tu promets?

-Promis. Pour toujours, ajouta Shigure dans un sourire comblé.

Sourire lui arrivait très souvent, lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec sa jeune Déesse. Beaucoup moins qu'en compagnie de Hatori ou d'Ayame, avec lequel il souriait pourtant beaucoup.

Akito rit encore, doucement, de son rire d'enfant. Ce que venait de dire Shigure lui faisait merveilleusement plaisir. Et pas seulement à cause de la malédiction. Shigure câlina Akito pendant encore quelques minutes, lui pinçant les joues pour l'embêter ou en lui appuyant sur le nez pour qu'elle le plisse en lui disant de la laisser tranquille, même si elle l'incitait à continuer une minute plus tard. Puis, Shigure se souvint brusquement de quelque chose.

-Oh! Akito, attends-moi ici. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

La petite haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer.

-Tu reviens dans longtemps?

-Non, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi.

Akito se détendit et se mit assise sur le parquet du petit pavillon de bois donnant sur le jardin des Sôma. Elle attendit que Shigure parte pour attraper le livre qu'il avait délaissé pour elle.

Fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, elle parvint tant bien que mal à déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage. C'était une pièce de théâtre.

-"La Dame aux Camélias", lut-elle à voix haute.

Elle en feuilleta les pages et essaya d'en lire quelques lignes, sans trop de succès. Elle reposait le livre quand Shigure la rejoignit, les mains derrière son dos. Akito haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se leva, mourant d'envie de savoir ce que Shigure lui cachait.

Voyant sa Déesse si curieuse, le jeune homme sourit et posa un doigt sur le petit nez d'Akito.

-Ferme les yeux et tend les bras, ma puce.

Akito obéit et sentit que Shigure déposait quelque chose entre ses bras tendus.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Les paupières d'Akito s'ouvrirent sur un joli chien gris en peluche à la fourrure soyeuse et douce. Un sourire radieux étira les lèvres d'Akito et elle se jeta dans les bras de Shigure. Elle serrait le chien en peluche contre son coeur.

-C'est toi! s'écria-t-elle, tout sourire.

-Oui, c'est moi, répliqua Shigure avec le même sourire en gardant Akito contre lui. Ca te plaît?

-Oh oui! Il est tout doux, et en plus…

Elle plongea la tête dans la fourrure du petit chien. Quand elle la releva, ses yeux pétillaient.

-…il a ton odeur! Tu sens exactement pareil!

Shigure sourit et embrassa doucement Akito sur les lèvres. La petite se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Un écho de voix retentit dans le lointain, puis enfla jusqu'à devenir plus distinct. Une servante appelait Akito.

Shigure la déposa à terre, et c'est sur un dernier baiser qu'ils se séparèrent et qu'Akito s'éloigna en courant, le chien en peluche serré contre son coeur.

--------------

Fin du premier chapitre! 3

Reviews? =3


	2. Far Away

LES PERSONNAGES DE FRUITS BASKET NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS. Pour plus d'infos, lisez le premier chapitre.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, un dimanche, ce fut au tour de Shigure de chercher Akito. Il la débusqua enfin, cachée dans l'ombre qu'offrait un massif de camélias, dans un coin du gigantesque jardin Sôma. Elle serrait la peluche dans ses bras et, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurait en silence.

Shigure s'en aperçut et s'accroupit précipitamment face à elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, inquiet. Ayant reconnu l'odeur de Shigure, Akito ne protesta pas et se blottit tout contre lui sans cesser de pleurer.

-Akito, petite princesse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? chuchota-t-il en la berçant doucement.

Elle hoqueta une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans réussir à articuler un mot audible. Puis enfin, elle laissa échapper dans un sanglot:

-L…L'école…

-L'école? Un de tes précepteurs t'a dit quelque chose? Lequel?

-N…non, non, c'est p-pas ça! s'écria la petite en serrant plus fort sa peluche.

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Shigure, surpris, caressa ses cheveux.

-Explique-moi! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que ce soit si tu pleures comme ça?

Il soupira et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Il essuya les yeux de la petite. D'un petit geste de la main, elle le repoussa, déglutit et dit:

-Maman veut que j'aille faire des études à l'étranger, elle ne veut plus que je reste ici! Elle dit que là où je vais aller, les écoles sont plus rémutées qu'ici, et…

-Réputées, Akito. Pas "rémutées".

Il en avait coûté à Shigure d'articuler cette simple phrase. Il saisissait parfaitement ce que ces études à l'étranger impliquaient: leur séparation. Soudain, des plans tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres défilèrent dans sa tête d'adolescent: intercepter un avion, aller chercher une hache, tuer Ren et aller répandre les morceaux dans un arbre du parc, ou non! Mieux. En faire des nems. Autant de moyens pour compromettre le départ d'Akito, et pas un seul qui soit un tant soit peu réalisable. Il serra les dents. Les nems étaient une bonne idée, finalement.

-Ou-oui, réputées, continua Akito. Mais moi je ne veux pas partir! Je veux rester avec toi, moi! Je-je ne veux pas!

Shigure déglutit en faisant un effort pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de s'opposer à Ren. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

-Akito…pour combien de temps est-ce que tu pars? Et quand est-ce que tu t'en vas? questionna-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Combien de temps, je sais pas, fit la petite fille en ravalant un sanglot. Mais je dois partir dans une heure. Je me suis cachée pour qu'on me retrouve pas, comme ça je pourrai rester avec toi.

Shigure fut désemparé par tant de naïveté enfantine. On ne ferait pas changer Ren d'avis si facilement. Il envisagea, à moitié sérieux, de se tirer une balle. De toutes façons, c'était trop tard.

-Ecoute, Akito…il vaut mieux que tu obéisses à ta maman et que tu partes. C'est pour…pour ton bien qu'elle fait ça.

Shigure se dit qu'il allait vomir. Lui, était obligé de dire ça à Akito. Lui.

-Mais, moi je veux rester avec toi! fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Shigure déglutit à nouveau et serra Akito plus fort contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la petite qui, blottie contre son torse, sanglotait tout bas.

-Moi aussi, Akito. Moi aussi…

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant longtemps, le chien gris en peluche au coeur de leur étreinte. Puis, un cri retentit:

-Akito! Akito! Dépêche-toi, c'est l'heure!

C'était Ren. L'intéressée ne bougea pas. Elle s'était endormie contre Shigure, sa chaleur agissant comme un calmant. Le jeune homme la sortit de sous le massif de camélias où ils étaient restés jusqu'à présent. D'un baiser sur la joue, il réveilla Akito. Elle bâilla et se frotta les yeux. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle l'écoutait, il lui glissa à l'oreille:

-C'est l'heure que tu t'en ailles, ma puce. J'attendrai ton retour avec impatience…et je…

-Mais je veux rester…murmura Akito en baissant ses grands yeux noirs.

Shigure, d'un doigt, lui releva le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Quand tu reviendras, je te le promets, j'aurai tenu la promesse que je t'ai faite. Je viendrai t'accueillir, je ferai voir au monde à quel point tu es belle…et tout sera comme avant. Nous serons toujours des "amoureux".

-Et tu m'attendras, c'est promis?

-C'est promis.

-Tu ne m'oublieras pas?

-Non. Promis, ajouta Shigure en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

Akito n'était pas idiote, et savait ce qui risquait d'arriver si jamais ils ne se voyaient plus. Néanmoins, elle se laissa glisser à terre après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et, son chien en peluche sous le bras, s'en fut en courant vers le gros véhicule noir qui l'attendait pour l'emmener loin de Shigure. Ce dernier regarda la voiture partir en luttant pour ne pas pleurer. De là où il était, il vit Akito se hisser derrière la vitre de la voiture qui partait déjà et poser ses petites mains sur le pare-brise. Son menton tremblait. Le véhicule disparut au tournant de la rue, et les larmes dévalèrent les joues de Shigure

En réalité, il ne savait pas si elle reviendrait un jour. Avec Ren, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il se mordit si fort les lèvres qu'il se mit à saigner.

C'était fini.


	3. What I've Done

LES PERSONNAGES DE FRUITS BASKET NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS. Pour plus d'infos, lisez le premier chapitre! 3

* * *

_Treize ans plus tard._

-Alors Mademoiselle, comment est-ce que vous vous sentez? Ce n'est pas rien de quitter son pays natal pour des études et d'y revenir après tant d'années! N'est-ce pas?

Akito sourit, amusée. En général, elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui fasse la conversation ainsi, mais Kaito(1), son chauffeur, était tellement bavard et extraverti qu'il était impossible d'y échapper. Et puis, il monologuait plus qu'il ne lui parlait directement. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont les cheveux grisonnaient déjà.

-C'est vrai…répondit-elle, appuyant du même coup sur l'interrupteur pour lancer à nouveau Kaito dans une tirade sans fin.

-Ah, j'avais raison! s'exclama-t-il, content de lui. N'empêche, vous êtes partie d'ici à 7 ans, et 13 ans ont passé depuis! Un bon bout de temps, si vous voulez mon avis! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est pas pour dire, mais vous êtes devenue sacrément jolie! Sans vouloir insister, vous seriez pas d'accord pour m'épouser?

-Tu m'as déjà demandé 6 fois depuis le début du trajet, Kaito…fit Akito en souriant encore.

-C'est bien pour ça que je dis "sans vouloir insister"! Pour pas paraître lourd, vous comprenez? Et…

La jeune femme soupira et le laissa continuer son monologue, tout en baissant les yeux d'un air soucieux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son sac. La tête et les pattes en fourrure de son chien en peluche en dépassaient. Elle ferma les paupières. Shigure…aurait-il tenu sa promesse? Si elle y pensait, elle ne se faisait malgré tout aucune illusion. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il l'aie oubliée, elle et le serment qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Combien de fois son professeur anglais avait-il du la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle cesse d'être distraite en cours? Elle avait arrêté de compter aux alentours de 2347. Son subconscient revenait constamment aux souvenirs qu'elle conservait de Shigure, et ce, contre sa volonté. Les premiers soirs, à l'internat, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à son absence. Elle s'éveillait parfois en pleurant au beau milieu de la nuit en criant son prénom. Tout cela s'était estompé peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait grandi, et aux alentours de 12 ans, elle avait réussi à se débarasser une bonne fois pour toutes des cauchemars angoissants qui la tourmentaient chaque nuit.

Akito se passa la main sur le front. Son coeur battait vite, sans doute à cause du stress de devoir bientôt assumer ses nouvelles fonctions de chef de clan au sein de la gigantesque famille Sôma. Elle avait été formée à l'économie, à la politique et aux finances pendant tout le temps où elle était restée à l'étranger. Beaucoup trop longtemps selon elle.

-Mademoiselle, on est arrivés!

Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. En effet, c'était bien la demeure principale des Sôma. Telle qu'elle s'en souvenait. Par réflexe, elle chercha Shigure dans le comité qui s'était déjà rassemblé pour l'accueillir. Elle ne l'y vit pas. Elle se dit qu'il l'attendait sûrement quelque part. C'était sûrement ça: le Shigure dont elle se souvenait n'aimait pas spécialement les bains de foule.

La voiture s'arrêta, et le chauffeur descendit le premier pour aller ouvrir la porte à Akito.

Quand ce fut fait, elle hésita. Comment devait-elle se comporter, en tant que chef de famille? Elle choisit de rester naturelle.

Akito posa un pied par terre, puis deux, et sortit de la voiture.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir son chauffeur lui adresser un clin d'oeil aguicheur avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements n'explose dans l'air frais de ce matin de janvier.

Akito, submergée par les cris de joie, éclata de rire et s'avança vers la foule qui se pressait déjà vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et son sac sur l'épaule.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme? marmonna Shigure, l'air agacé, en relevant les yeux de son livre.

Yuna l'embrassa sur la joue à la manière d'un poulpe (j'espère que vous visualisez…c'est le genre de truc qui vous laisse une MA-GNI-FIQUE marque de ventouse qui ne partira jamais, à moins de vous arracher la peau de la joue. #ZBAF# La ferme, Elsa, il y a peut-être des ptits qui lisent!) et se pendit à son cou en écrasant son livre. Elle prit garde à ne pas trop se serrer contre Shigure, de façon à ce qu'il ne se transforme pas. (2)

-Tu ne sais donc pas, chéri? La chef de famille rentre aujourd'hui…je pense qu'elle vient d'arriver, ajouta-t-elle avec un étrange sourire.

Shigure reçut une violente décharge électrique.

-La chef de famille…la petite Akito? bafouilla-t-il.

-Eh oui! fit Yuna dans un soupir en caressant du bout du doigt les lèvres de Shigure.

Il voulut la repousser, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.

-Mais…elle n'est plus si petite que ça, ajouta Yuna. Il me semble qu'elle a eu 20 ans l'été dernier. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. On m'a dit aussi qu'elle était devenue plutôt jolie…une aubaine pour son futur mari, si tu veux mon avis…sourit-elle malicieusement.

Shigure ne disait rien. Son regard passait de la fenêtre d'où on entendait les rires à Yuna, de Yuna à la fenêtre.

Soudain, il se leva précipitamment en laissant brutalement tomber la jeune femme sur le plancher et se pencha à la fenêtre, encore plus paniqué que le jour où il avait laissé partir sa jeune Déesse. Son regard chercha la petite fille qu'il avait connu; il tomba sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux mêmes yeux profonds et aux mêmes courts cheveux noirs. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la foule des Sôma qui l'acclamaient. Tous voulaient lui serrer la main ou la féliciter de son retour parmi les siens. D'autres encore s'inclinaient devant elle. A ceux-là, elle leur faisait relever la tête, les serrait chaleureusement dans ses bras, un par un, et échangeait quelques mots avec chacun d'eux.

A son épaule pendait un sac en toile d'où dépassait un chien gris en peluche, tranchant sur son élégant pull blanc et son jean sombre. Elle était vraiment très belle. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient à chaque fois qu'elle souriait, illuminant son visage aux traits remarquablement fins.

Shigure revint au contenu de son sac et à la peluche qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de celui-ci; ce chien, c'était bien celui qu'il lui avait offert juste avant son départ.

Il la revit, beaucoup plus jeune, se nicher au creux de ses bras, le disputer puis éclater de rire la seconde suivante; il se revit l'embrasser, elle, toute petite fille timide aux grands yeux noirs. Il la revit pleurer, puis s'endormir d'épuisement entre ses bras; il la revit poser ses petites mains sur la vitre de la voiture qui l'avait emmenée loin de lui, loin de la maison.

Il la regarda à nouveau, détaillant toutes les nouvelles courbes de son corps de jeune femme. Il sentit son bas-ventre devenir brûlant. Il revint à son visage et se mordit les lèvres.

-Petite Akito…

Il se prit le visage dans les mains pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Derrière lui, Yuna l'observait d'un air narquois.

* * *

(1) Haha, encore un autre! Je suis trop FORTEUH. #ZBAF# Et sa débilité est copyright, les amis.

(2) OUI, cette pouffiasse paufineuse est au courant de la malédiction! D8

* * *

Finiiiii! En tout cas, pour ce chapitre! 3

Merci d'avoir lu!

Réponse aux reviens anonymes:

Anneso: C'est vrai? Merci beaucoup! 3 Ca me fait super plaisir que tu me soutienne! C'est vrai qu'il y a assez peu de fanfics sur ce couple, et je trouve ça affreusement dommage! D= Enfin, comme tu vois, la suite est arrivée très vite! Encore merci pour ton soutien!

Bisous =3


	4. Stay in my Memory

I found another point of view

Just a dead end avenue

I'm growing close back to you

Just what I don't wanna do

Just what I don't wanna do

Is to fall in front of you

And you and I we had the stars...

And you and I we had the stars...

That you left over and over again

* * *

Un domestique se proposa pour escorter Akito jusqu'à sa chambre, mais la jeune femme déclina aimablement l'offre. Elle préférait déambuler seule dans la maison, avec l'espoir de peut-être trouver Shigure.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure Sôma, elle se remémora tout ce dont elle se souvenait de lui, et tout ce qui l'avait marquée chez lui lorsqu'elle était encore petite. Son indifférence au monde qui l'entourait, peut-être. Il avait l'air de ne s'intéresser à rien…en dehors d'elle. Il passait son temps libre à lire ou à se promener avec Ayame et Hatori, ses deux meilleurs amis; mais il abandonnait tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire lorsqu'elle, sa Déesse, était aux alentours.

Akito soupira et rajusta son sac sur son épaule.

Elle avait longtemps eu peur que leur relation soit due uniquement à la malédiction qui les unissait. Ce fameux "lien". Sa mère lui avait dit tellement de choses, à ce sujet. De choses cruelles. Etait-ce seulement de la jalousie? Sûrement. A propos de son père. Mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Akito. A sa naissance, si jamais elle avait pu choisir entre être la Déesse du juunishi et grandir en étant un être humain normal, elle aurait peut-être hésité longtemps. D'un côté, si jamais elle avait été une petite fille comme les autres, elle aurait pu avoir une famille aimante…et une mère attentionnée. Mais si elle n'avait pas été de naissance divine, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Shigure. Son Shigure.

Elle sourit légèrement.

Leur amour n'était pas dû qu'à la malédiction. C'était autre chose, elle l'avait senti quand elle était encore petite. La façon dont il la regardait, la façon dont il la prenait dans ses bras ou celle dont il l'embrassait. Le lien qu'elle avait eu avec Kuréno, qu'elle fréquentait assez souvent il y a longtemps, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle entretenait avec Shigure.

Elle regarda les jardins qui défilaient tranquillement sous ses yeux, au rythme de sa marche. Elle se prit à fredonner tout bas une berceuse que son maudit lui sifflait pour l'endormir. Son désir pour lui s'était intensifié au fur et mesure que les années avaient passé. Si seulement il l'attendait quelque part, si seulement il ne l'avait pas oubliée…

-Akito.

Le coeur de la jeune femme fit un bond en entendant cette voix. Sa voix. Plus grave, certes, mais elle était sûre que c'était bien lui. Elle se tourna, pleine d'espoir.

Il était là, face à elle. Encore plus beau qu'avant. Mais il n'y avait aucune joie sur son visage. Ces traits qu'elle trouvait si doux à l'époque étaient à présent déformés par une expression indéchiffrable. Elle crut voir une lueur coupable dans ses yeux, mais se ravisa vite en se traitant d'idiote. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça…

Une expression inquiète se peignit soudain sur le visage d'Akito. Elle tendit doucement la main vers le visage de Shigure pour caresser sa joue.

-Shi…gure? Qu'est-ce que…commença-t-elle.

-Shigure, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore?

Akito s'immobilisa. Elle osa à peine regarder d'où provenait la voix. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle risquait de voir. Pourtant elle vit, et elle senti son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, était accrochée au bras de Shigure.

Akito laissa retomber son bras. Elle se sentait vide, creuse. Dans son corps d'adulte, l'esprit de la petite fille qu'elle avait été se mit soudain à pleurer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Akito, elle, se retint autant qu'elle le put. Elle regarda Shigure une dernière fois et murmura, la voix tremblante:

-Heureuse de t'avoir revu, Shigure.

Elle détourna la tête et s'enfuit. (1)

Elle courut, courut aussi vite qu'elle le put pour s'éloigner de Shigure et de cette fille qui l'avait si aisément remplacée à ses côtés.

Tout à coup, elle trébucha et ses larmes débordèrent. Elle laissa la petite fille ne faire plus qu'une seule personne avec elle et se mit à sangloter. Ses frêles épaules de jeune femme furent secouées par la tristesse qui l'envahissait et qui avait entièrement pris possession de son corps. Recroquevillée sur elle-même au beau milieu du couloir, elle n'arrivait pas à se relever.

Pourquoi avait-elle espéré ainsi? C'était certain! Tout avait été vain depuis le début. Quelle idiote elle avait été!

Ses larmes redoublèrent, et elle hoqueta pour tenter d'arrêter ses pleurs. Rien n'y fit. Elle se maudit d'être partie, de ne pas avoir su conserver l'amour qui l'unissait à Shigure autrefois intact. Désormais, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un stupide lien, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec de l'amour!

Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique. Comment elle, la Déesse toute-puissante et de surcroit la chef d'une des familles les plus puissantes du Japon pouvait-elle s'autoriser à pleurer pour une raison aussi futile? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Le bourrage de crâne des études avait bien fait son oeuvre. Son histoire avec Shigure était tout sauf futile. Elle releva la tête et hoqueta une dernière fois pour entraver ses larmes, y réussissant plus ou moins.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée malgré elle au petit pavillon où Shigure et elle se retrouvaient, il y a longtemps. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Quand ils s'aimaient encore.

Des images floutées par les larmes d'Akito se matérialisèrent lentement devant ses yeux.

-Tiens, tu n'arrives pas à dormir, petite princesse? murmura tendrement un écho avec la voix du Shigure d'autrefois.

Une petite fille s'avança, se frottant les yeux. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel couleur de nuit.

-Non…oh! Tu as vu comme la Lune est blanche? s'exclama le fantôme de la petite Akito. Comment est-ce qu'on dit "Lune", en anglais?

Akito observait à présent la scène fantomatique, à genoux sur le sol, ses mains posées entre ses jambes lui servant d'appui provisoire. Elle murmura pour elle-même, les larmes perlant à nouveau au coin de ses yeux:

-Ca se dit "Moon"…

Le Shigure fantôme ouvrit doucement les bras et la petite Akito vint s'y nicher. Il sourit d'un air tendre, et, pendant qu'il caressait les cheveux noirs de la petite fille, chuchota à son oreille:

-Ca se dit "Moon"…

La scène s'évanouit dans la brume pour laisser place à la clarté blafarde de cet affreux matin d'hiver.

Akito éclata en sanglots et, titubant à chaque pas, courut jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'effondra.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Akito fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Elle avait pleuré par intervalles durant toute la journée de la veille, le petit chien en peluche serré contre elle. Epuisée, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves aux alentours de cinq heures de l'après-midi, le parfum de la peluche flottant autour d'elle. Le même que celui de Shigure.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant que désormais, c'était une autre qu'elle qui dormait entre ses bras.

Elle secoua la tête et se mit une gifle. Elle ne voulait plus y penser.

-Aïe…

Elle fronça les sourcils et frotta sa joue rougie. Elle avait frappé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. (2)

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil agacé à la fenêtre, puis à sa montre. Bien qu'il fasse déjà clair dehors, il n'était que cinq heures du matin. C'était la fin des longues nuits d'hiver.

Elle se leva et prit une douche glacée pour se changer les idées. Enveloppée dans une serviette, elle ouvrit ses armoires. Sa mère avait apparemment trouvé bon de les remplir pour le retour de sa fille.

Akito soupira. Restait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Une grande partie du meuble était remplie par des kimonos. En cherchant mieux, elle dénicha un ensemble plus pratique pour une promenade matinale et l'enfila rapidement. (3)

Après quoi, elle attrapa l'inhalateur qu'elle gardait toujours dans la poche de son sac et le glissa dans sa poche.

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais, elle sortit de sa chambre avec un livre qui traînait par là à la main et marcha le long des couloirs, n'ayant aucune idée précise de là où elle allait. Elle feuilleta rapidement le volume qu'elle avait pris au hasard, et fronça brusquement les sourcils. "La Dame aux Camélias". Elle lança rageusement l'objet dans les jardins qu'elle longeait, et demeura immobile quelques instants, observant l'endroit où elle avait jeté le livre. Puis, à contrecoeur, elle sauta du pavillon et s'avança, pieds nus, dans la pelouse. Avec une petite moue, elle ramassa son livre. Il avait été trempé par la rosée du matin. Elle retraversa le jardin et se hissa de nouveau sur le parquet d'un autre pavillon. De là, elle recommença à déambuler dans les couloirs. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Elle devait être très loin de ses propres appartements. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. Tant qu'elle ne tombait pas sur la compagne de Shigure ou sur…

Elle s'arrêta net.

Sur sa droite, la voix de Shigure lui parvenait, étouffée par la cloison. Elle était ponctuée de petits soupirs et de gémissements semblant appartenir à une voix de femme. La même que celle de la veille.

La jeune Déesse resta tétanisée, totalement incapable de bouger. Elle aurait voulu hurler, se boucher les oreilles, courir loin de cette pièce où Shigure était entrain de faire l'amour à une autre femme qu'elle.

Pourtant, impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Les larmes lu montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas crier.

-Mh…Yu…Yuna…

Akito se mordit violemment la langue pour s'obliger à bouger. Enfin, elle réussit à se libérer de l'immobilité qui la paralysait pour courir vers les jardins. Là, elle se cacha sous un massif de camélias et éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

* * *

(1) Non, Anu-chan, Akito n'a pas de tronçonneuse dans cette histoire D8 Ca m'arrangerait bien, mais ça ne serait pas drôle si ça se finissait dès le troisième chapitre! Quoique, je vois bien Yuna en tranches…Dommage.

(2) Séquelles de l'histoire originale. U_U

(3) Laissez faire votre imagination, les amis…j'ai du mal moi aussi à imaginer Akito autrement qu'en kimono ou avec son habit noir à col roulé. M'enfin, bonjour la féminité!

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre! J'attends vos impressions! :3


	5. Tainted Love

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_get away_

_From the pain you drive into heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_I've lost my lights_

_I toss and turn_

_I can't sleep at night_

_Don't touch me please_

_I cannot stand the way you tease…_

* * *

Le soir du jour où Akito était revenue, Shigure alla se coucher en compagnie de Yuna. Lorsqu'elle se glissa près de lui sous l'épaisse couverture, il se tourna de l'autre côté et tira sur la couette. Il la remonta au maximum, ne souhaitant pas supporter une nuit de plus la vue de Yuna dans son lit.

Il jura tout bas et serrant les dents. Si seulement cette peste n'était pas intervenue alors qu'il allait tout expliquer à Akito! Mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne le lâcherai jamais. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de reparler à Akito seul à seule. Or, rien n'était possible si ça ne se produisait pas. Il fallait qu'il lui explique ce que Yuna lui avait fait. Shigure ferma les yeux. Akito…enfin, elle était revenue. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour ça. Il serra subitement le poing. Et il fallait que cette (niiiip - ) soit justement là! Akito avait eu l'air tellement désemparée, en découvrant Yuna. Son Akito. Sa petite Akito avait grandi. Elle était revenue, mais à quoi bon? Elle le détestait, à present. C'est en ruminant ces sombres pensées que Shigure s'endormit, Yuna blottie contre son dos.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un chiot et d'une princesse, perdus tous les deux dans le labyrinthe d'un immense jardin rempli de pièges, d'animaux dangereux et de fleurs empoisonnées. Un jardin magnifique qui venait de refermer ses lourdes grilles en fer forge sur eux, leur interdisant l'espoir d'en sortir peut-être, un jour.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Dans son rêve, il s'était fait jeter en prison par un animal sans visage. Trempé, en sueur, il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. Cinq heures moins le quart… Que pouvait faire Akito, à cet instant? Dormir, peut-être. Après avoir juré longtemps contre sa trahison involontaire. Même pleuré…Il se donna une gifle (1). Akito…il fallait qu'il parvienne à lui expliquer au plus vite tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il jeta un regard courroucé à la silhouette endormie de Yuna, puis ferma les yeux. Sa petite Déesse avait tellement grandi…et embelli. Ses nouvelles courbes de jeune femme l'affollaient. Il avait eu un mal de chien (2) à se contrôler. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi le matin-même à la vue d'Akito recommenca à le tenailler, plus sérieusement cette fois. Il se maintint l'entre-jambe et se força à respirer calmement, sans succès. Il ouvrit les paupières, regarda à nouveau Yuna et serra les dents.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il fallait au moins qu'il entretienne une illusion avant de mourir de chagrin.

Il secoua doucement Yuna, l'air sombre. Elle se réveilla et baîlla paresseusement.

-Hmmmnn…Pourquoi est-ce que tu me reveilles, chéri?

Shigure ne répondit pas et se jeta sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle se taise, qu'elle se taise ! Ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il voulait entendre !

Il l'embrassa profondément, violemment. Puis, il ferma les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, l'image d'Akito vint s'imposer à lui. Il devint petit à petit plus doux et prit tendrement Yuna contre lui, s'imaginant en train d'embrasser Akito.

Ils partageaient pourtant une complicité sans faille, elle et lui, avant qu'elle ne parte à l'étranger. Autrefois, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était le même rituel entre eux. Les mêmes regards tendres, les mêmes sourires, les mêmes chamailleries. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils jouaient, riaient et plaisantaient ensemble comme l'auraient fait un frère et une sœur, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Mais il y avait elle, elle, Yuna. Tout aurait été si parfait si elle n'avait pas été là. Ils auraient réappris à s'aimer si ça n'avait plus été le cas, ils auraient du faire avec le caractère qu'avait développé leur ancien partenaire de jeu pendant les longues années où ils n'avaient pas pu se voir.

Il voulait tout expliquer à Akito, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas le faire. Yuna…il ne pouvait pas la chasser de la demeure Sôma, et par conséquent loin de lui, si facilement.

Il se trouvait qu'elle avait fréquenté le même lycée que lui, adolescent. Après le départ de sa Déesse, le jeune homme avait pu se consacrer un peu davantage au trio infernal qu'il formait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Hatori et Ayame. Ah, celui-là…sans leur compagnie, Shigure pensait que son adolescence n'aurait pas valu la peine d'être vécue.

L'accident était arrivé un soir, à la fin de la période des examens. Tous les élèves de la classe avaient choisi de se détendre, seul ou en groupe, pour oublier un peu la dose de stress qui allait forcément de pair avec ce type d'examen.

Bourrés d'adrénaline, Shigure, Ayame et Hatori s'étaient offert un moment entre amis dans l'une des classes dans laquelle ils avaient choisi de rester pour la fin d'après-midi. Enfin, Hatori était resté une heure ou deux, puis avait décidé de partir pour régler encore, d'après lui, quelques affaires au conseil des élèves. A cette époque, Yuna en faisait malheureusement partie, et s'occupait de classer les archives. Dès que le dragon eût fermé la porte de la salle, Ayame fit un clin d'œil à Shigure et sortit de son sac plusieurs bouteilles remplies à ras bord de saké pur. Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire et s'abandonnèrent aux vapeurs de l'alcool, devenant plus ivres au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

C'est à ce moment que tout avait dégénéré. Ayame s'approcha de Shigure, en tirant ostensiblement sur le col de l'uniforme scolaire de ce dernier. Il avait alors susurré, pas sérieux pour un sou :

_-Ahhh, mon Gure-chan… Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés comme ça, seuls, tous les deux ! Mon cœur d'homme, si sensible et délicat soit-il, en est tout émoustillé ! Que faire, que faire devant la passion qui m'assaille dès que je vois tes lèvres vermeilles ! Ah mon Dieu, que faire ! Je vais certainement pécher ! Je serais alors rejeté du paradis pour être envoyé au royaume de Lucifer à ma mort, si glorieuse soit-elle ! Mais ça vaut le coup. 3_

Il attira Shigure à lui et tendit ses lèvres, complètement saoul.

_-Oh, mon Gure-chan…embrasse-moi vite !_

Shigure éclata de rire, jeta la bouteille vide qu'il tenait à la main par-dessus son épaule et s'exclama :

_-Mais que pourrais-je te refuser, mon Aya-chan ! Alors que tu combles mon cœur__ de toutes les douceurs ! (3)_

Au même instant, Hatori, alerté par les cris d'ivresse poussés par les deux compères, envoyait Yuna vérifier pour lui ce qui était en train de se passer dans la salle, la priant de les arrêter, si toutefois c'était possible. Elle accepta en souriant. Hatori soupira :

_-Désolé de te demander ça, mais tu les connais…ils sont intenables. Je me demande quelle bêtise ils ont encore inventée._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge, répondit Yuna en hochant la tête._

Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait de toutes façons toujours eu un faible pour Shigure, ce serait donc une bonne occasion de lui parler un peu.

Elle arriva à la porte d'où partaient les rires, et l'ouvrit brusquement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant les deux garçons au centre de la pièce, les lèvres jointes !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle eut le réflexe de sortir son portable et de prendre une photo de ce fougueux baiser.

Shigure et Ayame semblaient ne s'être aperçus de rien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant et éclatèrent de rire en cœur en attrapant une bouteille supplémentaire chacun. (4)

Soudain, Shigure s'aperçut de la présence de Yuna et s'écria, tout sourire :

_-Heyyy ! Tu viens boire un coup ? Beh…qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ton portable en main ?_

_-Oh, rien…répondit Yuna en rangeant son portable. Ce n'est pas très important. Bien…je vous laisse !_

Elle sortit de la pièce en souriant. Elle saurait tirer parti de sa photographie.

-------

Shigure secoua la tête. Son corps était brûlant. Avec l'aide d'Hatori et grâce à quelques explications supplémentaires de cette peste, il avait pu finalement reconstituer toutes les pièves du puzzle et avait enfin compris comment elle avait acquis cette photo. Quelques années après la fin du lycée, Yuna, ayant appris que Shigure venait de décrocher un contrat avec une maison d'édition importante, était revenue lui faire du chantage : si jamais il ne sortait pas avec elle, elle menaçait de montrer le cliché au directeur de la maison d'édition, maison qui ne portait pas dans son cœur les homosexuels. Shigure n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, après l'avoir insultée haut et fort de tous les noms qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il était pour le moment obligé de subvenir lui-même à ses besoins, au sein de la demeure Sôma. Il n'avait pas voulu, au départ, eller au délà de simples baisers, voulant tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Akito lors de son départ. C'est alors que Yuna avait renouvelé ses menaces, encore plus vivement. Shigure avait donc été obligé d'attendre le retour d'Akito, rongé par l'angoisse de ce qui risquait d'arriver si jamais il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé : elle le rejeterait. Définitivement.

Et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas ! Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à lui parler, sans que Yuna soit au courant. Et il voulait absolument lui dire que dans son cœur, ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changés, qu'ils étaient même devenus plus forts au fur et à mesure que les années avaient passé.

Soudain, Yuna se colla contre Shigure et maintint le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Elle recommença à l'embrasser.

Shigure se força à fermer à nouveau les yeux. Son rêve reprit forme, tout doucement. Oui, c'était cela. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec une quelconque Yuna. C'était Akito qui était contre son corps, en train de caresser son dos. Son Akito. Oui…c'était avec Akito qu'il faisait l'amour. Rien qu'avec elle.

_Shigure enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, cherchant encore davantage de tendresse dans son étreinte. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras fins. Shigure comme__nça doucement à la pénétrer. Akito…_

Yuna se mit soudain à gémir de plaisir. Shigure plaqua une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour étouffer son cri. Pas cette voix ! Il fallait qu'elle se taise !

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et visualisa le visage d'Akito gémissant délicatement sous la poussée de son sexe. Shigure poussa un soupir et, tout en commençant de lents et profonds va-et-vient, lutta pour ne pas gémir le prénom d'Akito. Il ne fallait pas que Yuna se doute de quelque chose.

-Mh…Yu…Yuna…

Malgré les efforts de Shigure pour maintenir sa main sur sa bouche, Yuna parvint à laisser échapper un long gémissement.

-Shigure…ah…mh…

Shigure jura tout bas et plaqua à nouveau sa main sur la bouche de Yuna.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net et écouta.

Un bruit de course dans le couloir.

Shigure fronça les sourcils et resta immobile un instant. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur Yuna, il sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elles dévalèrent soudain ses joues. Shigure se retira de Yuna et se laissa tomber dans les draps, retenant à grand peine ses sanglots.

Quelque part dans le jardin des Sôma, sous un bosquet de camélias, une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs s'abandonnait quand à elle à ses pleurs.

* * *

(1) Notez le comportement similaire. u_u Ca commence à devenir vraiment grave…

(2) Le premier qui ose dire quelque chose, je lui arrache les yeux avec une balle de tennis. Tcht, Anu-chan. ._. Jtai vue.

(3) Chhht. Personne n'a rien vu.

(4) C'est le mode _Mary Poppins_, ne cherchez surtout pas à savoir d'où viennent toutes ces bouteilles. owo

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Lili-chan : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas gentille avec Akkie, dans cette fanfiction. :3 Mais ça ira…je ne suis pas sadique au point de provoquer un suicide collectif ou une autre tragédie de ce genre ! Remarque, ce serait marrant…#ZBAF#

Anneso : J'espère que maintenant tu y vois un (petit) peu plus clair dans le comportement de Shigure. :3 Mais c'est vrai que je me suis fait la remarque, au début… « Oh mon Dieu, tout le monde va le détester ! Naaaoon ! » M'enfin, maintenant ça devrait aller. C'est super gentil à toi de continuer à me soutenir, ça me fait toujours toujours super plaisir de lire tes reviews ! 3

* * *

Bon, bon. C'était un peu court, je voulais faire plus, mais au moins vous savez ce qui se passe dans la tête de Shigure…

A la prochaine ! °3° Le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt. Et Kureno arrive dans le prochain! Tssk.


	6. Special Needs

_Haha ! Bien le bonjour les petits choux ! :D #ZBAF#_  
_Faites pas attention, c'est la joie de vous revoir. =p_  
_Oui, bon. Alors._  
_Je n'ai AUCUNE excuse pour mon retard xD_  
_Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de si gentilles reviews ! _  
_C'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que j'ai décidé de poster le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire _  
_que j'avais laissée dans un coin de ma chambre. =) _  
_J'ai reçu assez récemment de nouvelles reviews qui m'ont fait _  
_me retrousser les manches et me remettre au boulot ! (Here we go again ! Comme diraient les autres, là. u_u) _  
_Et c'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! 8D_  
_ Enfin, bon, pas si nouveau que ça puisque la trame de l'histoire est notée dans un petit cahier depuis bientôt_  
_ – ugh, honte sur moi et sur ma descendance jusqu'à la douzième génération, je saaaais – _  
_2 ans. O_O _  
_En plus j'avais dit « le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt » ! _  
_Raaah, j'ai honte du coup ! xD_

_Bon, allez, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture ! Ettt je réponds à toutes vos reviews en fin de chapitre !_

* * *

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay

I will stay.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Akito, amère et ayant séché ses larmes, vaquait avec un calme seulement apparent à ses occupations de chef de famille. Un bloc-notes à la main, elle s'arrêtait près de certains pavillons qu'on lui avait signalé dont les habitant désiraient s'entretenir avec elle. Elle gribouillait plus qu'elle ne notait ce qui lui semblait nécessaire sur ses papiers, n'étant pas d'humeur à ce genre de chose. Néanmoins, elle veillait à lever légèrement le carnet à chaque fois qu'elle écrivait, afin que les Sôma ne remarquent rien. Quand une larme menaçait de perler au coin de ses yeux, elle la cachait tant bien que mal à l'aide d'un sourire charmant ou en redoublant d'attention pour celui ou celle qu'elle écoutait. Elle projetait d'ailleurs de rassembler les comptables et toutes les personnes influentes de sa famille en une réunion qu'elle présiderait pour régler les problèmes qu'avait occasionné son absence de treize longues années.

Ayant suivi de très hautes études, elle était plus qu'en mesure de gérer les affaires et les finances de sa famille. C'était son rôle, après tout, se disait-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Elle passa ainsi de longues heures à parler avec les Sôma, le plus souvent debout dans le couloir, ponctuant la conversation par de légers hochements de tête ou par un ou deux mots pour conseiller son interlocuteur sur la conduite à adopter suite à un problème.  
Tous la remerçiaient en s'inclinant à chaque fin d'entretien. Elle les quittait toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais, en son for intérieur, se disait en levant les yeux au ciel que toutes ces réverences étaient bien inutiles.

Avec un soupir, elle continua son chemin à travers la grande demeure des Sôma.

Il arriva un moment où, prenant ce qu'elle croyait être comme le cent-et-unième virage au coin d'un couloir de sa journée, elle tomba sur Kureno. Heurta Kureno, serait plus exact. En effet, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, elle se cogna contre lui et fit un pas en arrière, frottant sa tête endolorie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, demeura muette de stupeur. Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnu si elle l'avait vu de loin. Si c'était bien le Kureno qu'elle connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait énormément changé. Il la dévisageait d'un regard tranquille, une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
Avec un sourire surpris, elle s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si il allait bien. Au moment même où elle tendait la main pour la lui serrer, il s'agenouilla. (1) Surprise, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Kureno, très calme, prit la main d'Akito dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser.

- C'est un honneur de t'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous, Akito, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en relevant les yeux et en décochant un sourire étincelant à la jeune femme.

Akito rougit légèrement et dégagea sa main en la frottant doucement, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Kureno. Mais il est inutile de faire tant de cérémonie, tu sais…murmura-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Constatant que sa petite tirade avait eu l'effet escompté, Kureno sourit, se leva et se saisit de nouveau de la main d'Akito, qu'il tint bien serrée dans la sienne. Il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure.

- Akito…est-ce que…tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ? fit Kureno sur le ton de la confidence en rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

La proposition eu l'effet d'un coup de feu pour Akito. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il venaient à peine de se revoir !

- Je…é…écoute, Kureno, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, et puis tu…

Soudain, elle éclata de rire.

- Oh, mais tu plaisantais, bien sûr ! souffla-t-elle soulagée.

Puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle ajouta :

- …n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, princesse.

« Princesse » ? Il n'y avait que Shigure qui l'appelait comme ça. L'avait appelée, se rappela-t-elle amèrement en baissant les yeux. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, en ce moment-même, c'était cette autre fille qu'il appelait ainsi. Après tout, si ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, elle devait forcément se réveiller dans ses bras. Comme elle en avait rêvé elle-même ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et serra légèrement les dents. Et tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle était passée devant leur chambre, et qu'il…qu'ils…

Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa respiration devenait réellement de plus en plus difficile ! Elle leva un regard désespéré vers Kureno, mais elle n'était déjà plus capable de parler. Elle porta la main à son cou. Son monde vacillait, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle n'entendait même plus la voix de Kureno, seulement un silence de mort rompu uniquement par les battements de son cœur qui s'espaçaient davantage à chaque seconde. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Dans un ultime élan de panique, elle tendit la main vers la poche où elle avait glissé son inhalateur, le matin même. Rien.  
Son cœur accéléra brusquement, puis s'arrêta en une unique pulsation, qu'elle avait comprise comme étant fatale. Mourir? Maintenant? Et Shigure? Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Kureno mettre la main dans sa propre poche de pantalon et d'y serrer quelque chose avant que sa vue n'explose en milliers de points de couleurs. Ils s'évanouirent lentement devant elle, ne laissant que du noir. Akito sombra dans l'inconscience, et sa dernière perception du monde qui ne l'entourait déjà plus fut le choc que sa tête reçut lorsqu'elle heurta violemment le sol.

* * *

Shigure marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs, cherchant un moyen de fausser compagnie à Yuna qui était pendue à son bras, lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement d'Hatori. C'était le nom d'Akito.

Il s'arrêta net et se débarassa du bras de Yuna d'un geste plus vif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne me suis pas ! siffla-t-il en la voyant tenter de s'accrocher à nouveau à lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il détourna la tête. Tant pis, il trouverait bien une excuse. D'abord, Akito ! Il s'élança dans le dédale des longs couloirs de la demeure des Sôma, en direction du cri. Il était rare qu'Hatori perde son sang-froid, il s'attendait donc au pire. Le vent de sa course fouettant son visage, les dents serrées, il se précipita à travers l'immense jardin, zigzaguant entre les bosquets de camélias et sautant par dessus lorsqu'il ne pouvait les éviter. Yuna, qui s'était obstinée à le suivre, avait quelques difficultés à suivre le rythme.  
Shigure arriva au pavillon Est le premier. Là, par terre, Hatori était agenouillé et tenait Akito dans les bras, bien serrée contre lui. Il maintenait sur la bouche de la jeune femme un sac en papier. Le sac semblait gonfler légèrement au rythme d'une faible respiration. Il crut mourir de soulagement. Elle était en vie.

- C'est déjà ça, marmonna-t-il à voix basse, nerveux.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Sans prêter attention à Yuna, il s'installa aux côtés d'Hatori, se penchant légèrement par-dessus son épaule pour voir Akito. Les yeux clos, elle semblait éprouver d'intenses difficultés à respirer. Hatori, les sourcils froncés, maintenait Akito de façon à ce qu'elle inspire bien l'air contenu dans le sac. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Shigure.

- Ah. Shigure, remplace-moi, tu veux ? Je dois aller chercher ma trousse de soins.

Shigure s'éxécuta, trop content de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et de pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien. Il avait cru ne plus jamais la revoir. Hatori se releva et prit la direction de son pavillon en courant.

- Eh, mais attends ! Et Aki –  
- Je t'explique après ! Fais attention à bien garder le sac sur sa bouche, c'est crucial ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Shigure, ajouta Hatori en prenant le temps de s'arrêter et en lui lançant un regard noir. CRU-CIAL.  
- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer dès que tu reviens ! le menaça-t-il d'un doigt. (1 bis)  
- Oui, oui ! J'Y VAIS.

Akito remua doucement et fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés. Shigure sourit et se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle les avait entendus ? Il posa un doigt sur son nez comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour l'apaiser quand elle était encore petite. (2)

* * *

Peu à peu, la respiration d'Akito devint plus régulière, jusqu'à reprendre son rythme habituel.  
Avec un hoquet, Akito ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ils étaient embués de larmes. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de celui qui la tenait dans les bras, et il ne fit aucun effort pour se signaler. Elle ne voyait que des taches de couleurs, et se faisait l'effet de regarder une aquarelle que son créateur, par ennui, aurait choisi de ne pas finir. (3) Elle distinguait en revanche la chaleur du corps de la personne contre qui elle était blottie. « Damn déjà-vu », murmura-t-elle en clignant doucement des paupières. D'où lui venait cette sensation ?  
Une voix familère finit pourtant par retentir.

- Ca va. Merci Shigure, je vais prendre le relais.

Shigure ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Akito esquissa un mouvement de la main pour retenir celui qui l'avait gardée contre lui jusqu'à ce moment-là et qui s'en allait déjà.  
Elle murmura dans un souffle :

- Non ! Non, Shigure…Shigure, reste.

La silhouette se pencha doucement, et elle put enfin distinguer les traits du visage de Shigure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point il semblait avoir mûri. (4) Si, lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait ressenti une tendresse immense pour lui, et l'envie qu'il fasse attention à elle, aujourd'hui, c'était un différent. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle l'avait revu dans les couloirs, à son arrivée à la résidence principale. Elle ferma doucement les yeux en s'interdisant d'y penser. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, le visage de Shigure n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses joues devinrent écarlates. Comment voulait-il qu'elle résiste, si il s'autorisait ce genre de chose ? Akito ne comprenait plus rien, le brouillard l'entourait. Elle ne pouvait percevoir que le visage de Shigure, qui lui semblait s'approcher doucement du sien. Elle n'était pas folle, pourtant. Le souffle du jeune homme sur ses lèvres confirma ses soupçons. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

Shigure effleura à peine les lèvres d'Akito. Elle ne le sentit pas; elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être endormie contre lui. Il sourit, la tête de la jeune femme au creux de son bras. Il hésitait à resserrer son étreinte, et ignorait si Yuna avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Il se contenta de chasser les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur les yeux d'Akito, mourant d'envie d'être enfin seul avec elle.  
Kureno vint s'asseoir à côté de Shigure.

- Je crois qu'Hatori veut te parler. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Shigure, d'abord réticent, finit par accepter en voyant que Yuna le regardait avec insistance, et rejoignit Hatori qui l'attendait à l'écart.  
Akito dans ses bras, Kureno s'éloigna, un rictus flottant sur les lèvres, avec un dernier regard pour Shigure. C'était à son tour de s'amuser.

* * *

_(1)Yeaaah, corps genouillé powa ! :B  
__(1 bis) ...qui n'était pas bien menaçant, il faut l'avouer. u_u_  
_(2) Waha, anecdotique, anecdotique. :D #ZBAF#_  
_(3) Bô. Nan ? Bon ok, ok, je sors. __  
_(4)TOUT FAUX. 8D Cherchez l'erreur !_

_**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS** :_

_**Lili-chan** : Comme tu as vu, des choses infâmes arrivent avec l'arrivée de Kureno. xD Il est un peu « out of character », mais ce sera encore PIRE après ! è_é Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :3_

_**Une fan** : Merchi ! Ca me fait plaisir si tu aimes ! :3_

_**Sakushyka** : Désolée pour mon très long retard ! T_T Je suis affreusement désolée que tu aies du attendre aussi longtemps pour lire la suite ! T'as le droit de me taper. *se protège la tête avec un pot de cornichons*_  
_Merci merci merci ! X3_

_**Amour2mort** : Ouaouh ! xD Tout d'un coup ? Tape m'en cinq ! 8D C'est super gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait drôlement plaisir que tu l'aies lue. ='D_

_**La** : Ah tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça xD J'y avais pas pensé ! Non, allez, ne massacrons pas un pauvre petit portable innocent, acharnons-nous plutôt sur la nana qui le possède. xp_  
_Merchi beaucoup pour ta review ! ;3_

_**ENORMES **bisous à tous, et merci encore ! =D _

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà ! :D Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _  
_J'attends votre avis pour la suite. _  
_Tiens, sondage. _  
_Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre ? _  
_Quand j'ai demandé autour de moi la première fois, on m'a sorti des trucs horribles. xD _  
_Mais bon, j'aime l'originalité, alors n'hésitez pas, lâchez-vous !_


End file.
